Hermosa sonrisa
by MaYyYkS
Summary: One-shot. Una pequeña historia inspirada en una canción, en la que Usagi lee una nota de Seiya.


Hola! Estos días eh andado un poco inspirada jejeje... así que subo otro One-shot, en está ocasión esta inspirado en la canción **"ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi****"**es pequeño el fic, pero espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.

Caminó entre los salones escolares, pensando en la soledad que se sentía en aquellas instalaciones, no hacía ni una semana en que la batalla con Galaxia había concluido y no podía sentirse de otra manera.

Llego a su casillero y rápidamente se quitó las "uwabaki" para ponerse las zapatillas, pero al momento de tomarlas se pudo percatar que al fondo estaba metida entre la madera una hoja de papel. La tomó, desdoblo la hoja y vio que era una carta de Seiya, sin leerla la guardó apresuradamente en el bolsillo del uniforme y salió del colegio.

Decidió no esperar a sus amigas, ya que necesitaba estar unos instantes a solas para poder poner su mente en orden y fijar la vista en el nuevo camino que debía seguir.

Llego a casa y realizó una estancia en la cocina para poder saciar su hambre.

-Mamá, ya vine y tengo mucha hambre!.

-Hola Usagi, mmm eso no es nuevo (sonrió), la comida aun no esta lista, sube a tu recamara y te hablo cuando este lista.

-Quee!!! Aun no esta lista!!!, (puso cara de llanto) pero es que tengo mucha hambre!!! (Gritó mientas llevaba las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a revolver su cabello con desesperación).

-Usagi sube a tu recamara y te hablo cuando este lista!!! (Gritó molesta)

Suspiró y no tuvo más remedio que seguir las órdenes dadas; al llegar a su habitación, se recostó y comenzó a quejarse por el estado en el que se encontraba; cuando en ese momento recordó aquella nota que había colocado en su bolsillo, metió la mano en el y saco aquella hoja de papel que se encontraba doblada, meditó sobre si abriría o no la nota, pero la venció la curiosidad y abrió aquel recado.

Hola bombón, se que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar acerca de lo sucedido, sabes cual es mi deber como Sailor scout y lo único que me ata a este planeta brillante y blanco eres tú.

La princesa de nuestro planeta a aparecido, así que es cuestión de días para que nos alejemos de aquí, yo… solo eh venido al colegio para recoger algunas cosas, tal vez si para recordar el poco tiempo que hemos disfrutado juntos y… dejarte este mensaje.

Tú como la princesa, tienes en la espalda unas alas completamente extendidas que tienen tanta luz, pero son tan pesadas y negras para ti, que parece que el destino te pusiera a prueba con ello. Yo quisiera rescatarte, ayudarte con esta carga tan pesada… sabes perfectamente que inclusive puedo sacrificar mi vida… todo por ti mi dulce bombón…

Sabes algo? Temo mucho estar sin ti, no sé por que me has acostumbrado tanto a estar a tu lado y a siempre ver tu hermosa sonrisa; pero debes saber que cuando me necesites, así solo estés cansada o sea doloroso cualquier instante, cierra los ojos y piensa en mí, por que ahí estaré.

Cruzando el cielo estrellado esta mi mundo rojo, ahí soy el soldado que cuida a la princesa, debo solo existir para ello, pero aquí estas tú con esa hechizante sonrisa… sé que no es mi misión protegerte, sé que tienes a tus guardianas, pero siento esta emoción extraña y quiero hacerlo.

Bombón debes de ser muy fuerte, ahora se decide el futuro y aquí en tu planeta está la batalla final, me gustaría rescatarte de estas hostilidades y darlo todo por ti, pero debo partir…

Sé que tal vez no volvamos a vernos, así que te pediré un favor… cuando veas al cielo y veas la estrella más brillante del firmamento, piensa en mi un poco y muéstrame tu hermosa sonrisa… sé que lo harás bombón, por que ahora no puedo ser algo más para ti, por ello quiero que en un rincón de tu memoria me guardes...

Seiya Kou.

-Seiya… (Murmuro mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, doblo la carta y la sostuvo con fuerza). Cuanto tiempo a llevado esta nota en mi casillero…

-Usa ya esta lista la comida (grito fuertemente Mamá Ikkuko).

Secó las lágrimas y se dirigió al comedor, no dijo mucho en la comida y al terminar se dirigió a su habitación. Pasaron algunas horas y ella seguía meditando acerca de aquella carta, no sabia como sentirse; subió la mirada y vio atreves de la ventana la poca luz que entraba por ella, se levanto de la cama y salió al balcón.

-Seiya, espero estés bien y claro que me acuerdo de ti… todo el tiempo lo hago, (sonrió) y todas las noches sonreiré, solo para ti…

En el planeta Kinmoku un joven observaba el cielo, pensando en que hará una chica al otro lado de la galaxia, cuando en ese momento vio una estrella en el firmamento que resplandeció con una fuerza descomunal.

-Hola Bombón, veo que leíste la carta, jajaja con lo despistada que eres pensé que nunca la encontrarías, gracias por esa linda sonrisa y por causarme esta emoción al sentirte… definitivamente esto es un amor sin corresponder… pero no es culpa tuya… espero seas muy feliz mi dulce bombón.


End file.
